


Long Road Home

by TruebornAlpha



Series: Homeward Bound [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Brainwashing, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Melissa is a badass, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prequel, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sceter - Freeform, Sciles, Scisaac - Freeform, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Teen Wolf AU, Violence, cop stiles, werewolf dog fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruebornAlpha/pseuds/TruebornAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Werewolves were rare, mysterious mutants of nature. Lycanthropy showed its symptoms in adolescence. They cropped up every now and then, and turned communities on their heads as the government struggled to find ways to manage them - and to protect them. On the opposite end of the spectrum, there were people hell bent on destroying them. Worse still were the people who thought that werewolves served a more suitable role as pets.</p>
<p>When Scott shows signs of being a werewolf, he and his mother go on the run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wish You Were Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to the [Homeward Bound](http://archiveofourown.org/series/94784) series that takes place over 11 years and follows Scott from the age of 15-26.

He found the first one at a truck stop when he didn’t even know which state he was in. It was dog-eared and creased, a scene on the front of a tropical island that was a thousand miles away from the backwoods hill country they were passing through. A cheesy “wish you were here” was superimposed over the sunny beach paradise. Scott bought the postcard and wrote only one line on the back in small slanting letters:  _I’m sorry._

The box he picked up at a diner gift store weeks later in Kentucky, shoddily put together and smelling strongly of varnish and glue. By then, there were several postcards carefully rubber banded together that he tucked safely inside. It became a habit, picking up a postcard everywhere they stopped as he made his way across the country with his mother, filling each one with tiny scrawled words he was never brave enough to send.

_Hey Stiles – made it down south. It’s so muggy here I think I’m gonna melt. Also covered in bug bits, pretty sure I’m gonna scratch myself to death._

_Dude, you should try the BBQ. It’s so worth the drive, I could eat at least 20 ribs by myself. Wish I could send you some._

_Stiles, I miss you. I wish I was home. I’ll come back as soon as I can, nothing is the same without you. I’m sorry._

Home was the passenger seat of his mom’s car now, she’d sold their house in Beacon Hills to the first person who’d offered, packed what would fit in the car and drove them away in the middle of the night. It was all his fault and even if his mother never said the words out loud, he knew. He was one of the infected. Werewolves were rare, some kind of genetic abomination, sick and dangerous. It manifested usually in the teen years and was quickly stamped out. They were considered wild animals and threats to society, hunters tracking down any were they could find to kill them before they could lose control. Worse were the poachers who trapped their prey alive for rich and powerful clients that demanded rare, exotic pets no matter how deadly. Technically the trade was illegal, but no one wasted resources on an animal.

Even the ones who survived had to hide what they were. Out wolves were constantly monitored by the government, supposedly for their own protection though it looked more like captivity. They were tracked like criminals and vulnerable to hostile attacks by a fearful public. Any signs of aggression were taken as threats and they would be dragged in for rehabilitation or to be put down like any other rabid beast.

Scott remembered what it felt like to have the full moon burning in his blood until he couldn’t think, feral instinct crowding out his humanity. Brown eyes glowed a brilliant gold and his hands sharpened into claws before he lost himself completely. When he woke up in the morning, the house was a wreck and his mother was bruised and exhausted after managing to trap him in the basement before he could hurt anyone. They had left town a week later without explanation, Melissa determined to save her son.

There hadn’t been any time to explain why they were running, his mom had sworn him to silence and Scott kept his terrifying secret even from his best friend. Stiles’s face had crumbled at the news, shock and grief breaking through before he covered it all with betrayed anger. He’d stormed off before Scott could come up with an excuse or put his conflicted feelings into words. They’d been best friends for their entire lives, joined at the hip and completely inseparable. They were two halves of a whole and Scott had loved Stiles with the complicated, dramatic, life destroying unrequited anguish of a fifteen year old boy struggling to understand new, frightening feelings for his best friend. Being sick had stolen his chance to ever admit his crush out loud. He filled the black spaces of postcards instead, collecting everything he never said and keeping it safe.

_Hey bro, I was thinking it might be time for a haircut. I could buzz it like yours, I always thought you looked good like that. You looked good in just about everything._

_Stiles, I’m gonna come back. As soon as I figure out how to handle this, I’ll come home again. Mom’s not sure, but I promise._

_I miss talking to you all the time. I miss the way you smile. I don’t know how to do this, I know you’d understand. You always do. I’m lonely, Stiles. I want to come home._

The full moons were the worst, but the change wasn’t so easily controlled. It flared up in sudden attacks like his asthma used to at any time during the month, control slipping as fangs filled his mouth and he gasped for help. The more he panicked, the harder it was to hold on to his humanity and his mother kept them moving so no one would suspect. Staying in one place would just raise too many questions and no one was allowed to get close. Scott could slip at any time and it wasn’t safe for anyone to know. She kept him bound when the moon was high and they knew the change was coming, her sweet gentle son turned to a snarling monster until the sun came up and his features melted back into something human. It always took him a day or two to recover afterwards, leaning against the car window in exhaustion as he watched sloping green mountains and small towns pass by. They never met another wolf, even though there were some living openly. Scott argued that they might be able to help teach him control, but it wasn’t worth the risk. Once people found out what he was, it would follow him forever. The best plan was to keep his head down and try to master his beast himself.

_Hey buddy, happy birthday. I’m sorry I’m not there, I should have been. I saw this Star Wars card and I had to get it because of you. I wish we had a chance to watch it. I wish I told you everything._

It took months before the shift was contained to just the full moons and he could keep his own mind while his body twisted into the wolf. His eyes stopped flaring when he was upset and their desperate running slowed. They finally stopped in a small town in North Carolina near the coast on the opposite side of the country from everyone they’d ever known. Motel rooms were exchanged for a small apartment with only one bedroom and Scott insisted on sleeping on the couch until they could afford something better. Melissa found a job at the local hospital with forged credentials that she was ashamed of using, but she had no other skills to use and she had to find a way to take care of them.

The east coast was different from the west, but Scott loved the salty marshes and sandy beaches where most of the town’s adults worked on fishing boats. They kept to themselves like his mother wanted, but Scott’s control grew until she finally agreed to let him go back to school with a worried frown and strict warnings not to put himself at risk.

_Stiles, you think that I’m going to make any friends? I never really had any except for you and I don’t even remember how it happened. You just said we were and I went with it. I also missed a year, you think they’re going to talk to me? I wish I was there. I miss you all the time._

Being a human was an act and it couldn’t last no matter how tightly he clung to it. Scott wasn’t human anymore. He tried to bury it and start over, working hard in his classes, trying to make friends and trying out for lacrosse like he used to back at home. He downplayed his abilities so he didn’t seem to be faster or stronger than anyone else and sitting on the bench was never as fun without his best friend beside him. When a girl finally asked him to prom and he didn’t make a stuttering idiot out of himself, he filled half a dozen postcards with every last detail, certain Stiles would want to know. It was good, it was  _safe_  and for a while, it was normal. But nothing could make him human again.

The prom was supposed to be a milestone, one of those events on all the shows about teenagers that they say was important. Scott wore an ill-fitting suit and his date looked amazing, though he wondered briefly what it would have been like to go with an awkward, long limbed boy at his side. Maybe it would have seemed more like a rite of passage then, maybe he would have finally been able to say it. Maybe when they kissed for the first time and Scott’s eyes flared a bright yellow,  _he_  wouldn’t have screamed about wild animals while the wolf scrambled to escape and the dance erupted into chaos. Maybe they wouldn’t have had to run again, crying hard into his mother’s shoulder and apologizing for messing everything up.

_We’re going west again I think. I don’t know if mom’s made up her mind. If you found out what I was, would you be scared of me too? Do you think you’d have let me kiss you anyways? I’m scared. I wish you were here. - Scott_


	2. Misplaced Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and his mother settle in a small town in Arizona to hide, but some secrets are impossible to keep.

“Scott. Scott! Are you listening to me?”

The boy grunted his answer, face buried in a tattered copy of a Jack London novel he’d found in the motel lobby.

“I want you to make sure you finish the math work I left you before I come home tonight.” Melissa said, scolding only slightly. The past two years had been rough on the both of them and Scott had done as well as he could to keep up with school. Even if high school had been a disaster, she insisted that he kept working on his own. He was a young man now, lanky and more broad shouldered at 17 than he’d been in his awkward phase, but he still hadn’t quite filled out. He moved like he was still learning his own body, a werewolf’s strength and agility compounding clumsy teen hands. He’d get the hang of it eventually, Melissa had no doubt. She leaned down to kiss the side of his head as he smiled, heading out of their cheap long-term motel room to her job as a waitress in the local diner. It wasn’t ideal, the pay was barely enough to scrape by even with Scott pitching in where he could with whatever odd jobs he found and the motel was dirty and run down, but safety took precedence over comfort every day.

As soon as his mother left, the boy sighed, letting the book flop to the floor. The room was too hot and he felt uncomfortably sticky, but everything about being in Arizona was too hot. The air conditioning barely worked in this place, that they had one functioning fan was a miracle. It was grimy no matter how he and his mom had tried to scrub the place clean, the smell of old cigarettes ground into the carpet and unidentified stains on the wall that Scott was happy to leave a mystery. It was a place for people who couldn’t afford anywhere else to go, one step above sleeping out in their car. All the nights he’d spent crammed in the backseat trying to sleep meant that he appreciated the step up. He unpeeled himself from the faux leather couch, black tank top clinging to his sweaty skin and checked the minifridge for a drink.

Empty. They needed to take a trip to the store and restock. His mom could usually get a meal or two at the diner while she worked and Scott always assured her that he was okay fending for himself most of the time. He was strictly forbidden from working anywhere with lots of people just in case he lost control, but there was a local animal shelter in the tiny, dusty town and he found he had a skill for working with the skittish animals. He jingled a few coins in his pocket and wondered if he’d be able to scrape together enough to make a real dinner tonight. Probably not, but enough to maybe get a lukewarm soda out of the vending machine down the hall.

_Protests have erupted outside of the new Eichen House facility designed for the treatment of weres deemed too aggressive for society. The practice of rehabilitating violent offenders is a controversial practice that has ignited a serious debate in the world of mental health and the hospital finds itself under constant protests from locals who are worried about potentially dangerous animals living in their midst. For more, we’re turning to our reporter currently at the faci-_

Scott switched off the tiny television set and slipped the latest postcard into the ratty wooden box with all the others, neatly rubber banded in a bundle to keep them safe. One of these days he was going to send them all when they didn’t have to run anymore.

It felt like he’d swung an oven door open as he stepped outside, the dry desert air pressing down on him like it had weight.

“Hey there handsome.” Scott startled at the voice and offered the girl sitting on the balcony railing a smile.

“Uh, hey.” He kept the greeting brief and ducked his head, trying to just make it down the hall to the soda machine and back without causing a problem. The girl wasn’t having any of it and hopped off her perch, trailing after him with a thoughtful smile.

“You know, there’s been a bet about when you’d come out of there. You’re kind of a mystery guy, always hiding in your room. What do you even do in there?”

Scott glanced back, uncomfortable that anyone had even noticed him at all. Not that he hadn’t picked her out right away. Violet was hard to miss, just a few years younger than he was probably and another resident of the motel. He’d seen her out with some of the other kids in town, usually with her boyfriend, some blond boy whose name Scott never knew. She was pretty and tough, probably because her mom barely kept an eye on her. He could hear them yelling even through the walls of the motel, his wolf abilities picking up each slurred and abusive word hurled at the girl when her mom drank too much. She never seemed to wear that pain, masking everything in armor and channeling her defiance into delinquency.

“Nothing.” He said quietly. “Just working most of the time. I’m sorry, I should get back.”

The girl laughed and leaned against the soda machine, purposely in his way. “I don’t buy that. Why don’t you come for a ride with me? I know you’re in there alone, what’s the harm?”

“A ride?” Scott shook his head, trying to maneuver around her to get to the machine, but the girl refused to budge. She hooked fingers into the front of the wolf’s worn t-shirt, looking up at him inma way that made his heart skip a beat.

“I have a motorbike, I can take us out somewhere a little more private. Unless you’re too scared.”

Going anywhere with someone he didn’t know well was a risk and he’d learned how to be careful, but he was still a teenage boy and so out of his league. “You want to go somewhere with  _me_?”

“Are you stupid too?” Violet laughed and flicked his forehead. “Hot and dumb, a classic combination.”

“I am not!”

“Then come with me. What’s the harm in a little joyride? Seems like you could use a little fun in your life, shut in.” She taunted and Scott huffed indignantly.

“Fine, but only for a little while.”

Bad decisions seemed to be his specialty, but it didn’t feel like such a bad decision with his arms wrapped tight around Violet’s waist and his body pressed flush to her back, speeding down empty desert highways with a whoop of excitement. It had been way too long since he’d been reckless, back in the days when he used to flaunt the rules to follow his best friend on every dangerous, ill-advised adventure Stiles could dream up. It felt good to let go for just a few hours and act his age again. Having a pretty girl in his arms didn’t hurt.

Violet knew what she wanted and Scott was fine letting her lead. They stopped under an old rusting billboard where they could catch the last of the shade before the sun went down, passing a joint back and forth until they both felt relaxed and hazy. The sky darkened and a billion pinpricks of light shone down. There was never a more beautiful sky than over Arizona. When she kissed him, he didn’t pull back, falling into the warmth of her body with a touch starved eagerness. She drew him down with a smile as he trailed open mouthed kisses along her dark skin. She was a patient teacher and Scott was so willing to learn, parting her with his fingers and licking her open as she arched against his mouth. Violet scratched her fingers across his scalp, gasping as he thrust into her and kissing him until they both couldn’t breathe. She showed him how to bring her to the edge and laughed as his whole body shuddered when he spent himself, quick and unskilled for his very first time. The next was better, slower, each taking the time to strip their clothes off and explore each other under the stars. When his eyes glowed a bright gold as he came, she stared in surprise but didn’t shove him away and didn’t let him duck his head to hide.

When he finally got back to the motel, his mother still at work, he felt almost like he was flying. He was bursting, scribbling on postcards to try and get everything down before any of the details started to fade. Stiles would want to know, he’d love to know he’d finally been with a girl and somehow didn’t screw the whole thing up. Scott paused, the small empty spaces on the postcards not enough room to say everything he wanted. Maybe he could…would it be so wrong?

The motel was old enough to still have an old rusted telephone booth out by the road and Scott slipped his last few quarters into the machine. Even after all these years, he knew the number by heart and he dialed quickly before he could second guess himself.

“Hello?”

The voice was the same. Slightly deeper maybe, but he’d know it anywhere. The wolf almost fumbled the phone, pressing it close to his ear as he lost the ability to speak.

“Hello?” The voice was annoyed now, a familiar irritation that almost made Scott smile. “Look buddy, if this is a crank call, it’s a really lame one. You should at least have a joke ready instead of doing the heavy breathing creep thing.”

Scott hung up, heart hammering in his chest. It was a mistake, he shouldn’t have done that. He couldn’t go home and even if he wanted to talk to Stiles, it was too dangerous to have any contact with that life. Fuck, he wasn’t thinking. The boy backed away from the phone booth and scrambled back into the motel room. It was a close call, the whole night had been nothing but mistakes but…he wasn’t sorry.

Looking back, he should have been.

It was three nights later when the brick smashed through their window.

“Get that animal out here!”

Scott picked himself up off the floor, peeking through the window at the gathered crowd. He recognized most of them, people he’d seen around town and passed with a smile and a nod standing outside of his motel room like a lynch mob. How? Friendly faces were twisted into something hateful and it wasn’t until his eyes found Violet, leaning against her blond boyfriend that it all clicked into place. He’d been betrayed. God, he was such an idiot.

They weren’t trained hunters, just angry and frightened, Scott could smell it in their scents. He gathered up what he could reach, throwing as many clothes and his little wooden box in his patched backpack and wondered if there was time to make it out of the bathroom window or if they’d thought to watch the back of the motel for his escape.

“If you don’t come out, we’re gonna set the building on fire.” An older man snapped, gas can in hand and the wolf froze. They’d be willing to risk innocent people just to burn him out? No, there was no way he’d ever let anyone else get hurt just because of what he was. Scott eased the door open and stood in the doorway, hands raised.

“I’m not going to hurt anyone. I’m not dangerous?”

“You’re not?” The man spat as Garrett and Violet smirked behind him. “That’s not what my girl says. She says you attacked her, violated her like an animal!”

“I-I didn’t! Violet, you know that’s not true.”

The girl didn’t say a word, just whispered in her boyfriend’s ear. A bounty on weres would be a lot of money and she was someone who could recognize opportunity when it knocked.

“Come out here slowly, any sudden moves and we put you down.”

Scott inched closer, trying to decide if he’d be fast enough to escape if he managed to cause some kind of distraction. All he needed was a few seconds head start and then he could…was he fast enough to lose them in the desert? There wasn’t many places to hide among the scrub brushes. A murmur rippled through the crowed and the ringleader tumbled to the ground with a grunt. Melissa plucked the shotgun from the man’s nerveless fingers and pointed the barrel at his head.

“Scott, honey. Grab what you can and get in the car.” She said as calmly as she could as the mob stepped back in confusion. “Everyone’s guns on the ground or he loses his head. NOW!” Reluctantly, they set their weapons down as the boy darted back into the room and grabbed as much as he could carry, racing back out to stuff everything into the car. His mother held the shotgun steady, slowly backing towards the car. She tossed him the keys and he started the engine with a roar. “If anyone follows us, I’m not afraid to shoot. No one hurts my son.”

Gravel kicked up as the car screeched away, leaving the mob scrambling.

“Scott, are you okay?”

“Mom, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for this to happen, it was an accident. I’m sorry!” His voice broke and the car wavered on the road as he broke down. Melissa put a hand on his arm, leaning across the front seat to kiss the side of his face.

“Calm down, baby. It’s not your fault, it’s their fault. They’re the ones so full of hate that they’re set on destroying anyone else. It’s not you, Scott. Just drive, we’re going to be okay. Right now, just focus on surviving. We’ll deal with the rest later, I promise.”

Scott nodded numbly as they drove out into the desert.


	3. The Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After four years on the run, the McCall's luck finally runs out.

His last letter started just like his first. Scott loved the postcards with the far away scenes of tropical paradise, the cheesier the better. They never seemed to find them as they crisscrossed the country. There was a lot of open fields and low mountains. Montana was pretty and the badlands were beautiful in an empty, lonely sort of way. He always hoped they’d find a way to Hawaii someday, but their dogged little Honda probably couldn’t make it that far. They really should make carboats a thing.

They hadn’t stopped for more than a few days at a time since Arizona, bouncing from one side of the States to the other. They’d rest a few days in one town, a week in the next as they tried to earn a few dollars for a tank of gas and Scott hadn’t slept anywhere but the backseat of the car in months. Even his werewolf body heat couldn’t stop the way he shivered at night and he worried about his mother. She was determined, but she didn’t smile like she used to and the worry was slowly wearing her down. He’d offered to go off on his own so she could finally go home, but she wouldn’t hear of it. They were family and that meant they stayed together

_Stiles – I swear all cornfields look the same. I wonder if you look the same? You were always skinny and more arms and legs than anything. Do you have new friends now? Did Lydia ever give you the time of day? Is it weird I still do this? Do you even think about me after so long?_

He slipped the postcard into the bundle, box barely closing now. There were hundreds of them in neat stacks, four years worth of thoughts and memories to a boy he didn’t know anymore. Stiles had become an icon, something that represented everything about a life he wasn’t allowed to have.

The car slowed and Scott looked up, squinting at the road block ahead.

“Sobriety checkpoint.” His mother said, patting his knee. “Don’t worry, Scotty.”

“M’not worried.” The young man went back to his book. They’d been through dozens of them by now, must be some kind of holiday weekend. The cops were usually out in force then, stopping anyone on the highways. He stifled a yawn, thumbing through tattered pages. He’d read this one so many times he’d practically memorized the entire thing.

Melissa slowed the car and rolled down the window as the police officer shone his flashlight into their faces. “Hello ma’am, where you coming from tonight?”

“Just coming back from visiting my sister.” She said, lying easily with a sweet smile. A second officer shone is light in the passenger side window and Scott squinted blindly. “Is there something wrong?”

“He fits the description.” The second police officer said as he opened the door, hauling Scott out by his shirt collar. “I think this is the one from last year.”

“Hey!” Scott yelped and flailed in panic, his mom flinging her door open as the officer tried to keep her pinned against the car. “Let me go, I didn’t do anything!” He twisted in the man’s grip as a sharp silver-edged blade flicked open and stabbed deep in his shoulder. The wolf howled, eyes flaring yellow at the burn as his mother fought to get free.

“Get your hands off my son!” She beat her fists against her captor who drew his weapon without a word of warning. With a single shot and a spray of warm blood, Melissa fell. Scott screamed, shift tearing through the wolf as he tried to rip apart the man who held him. The cop struggled to keep Scott’s fangs away from his neck, snapping and drooling like a feral animal and yelled at his partner for help. The wolf almost succeeded before his body seized, supercharged Taser wand overloading his nerves with electricity. With a whimper of pain, Scott collapsed to the dirt, still twitching.

“Get it in the truck.” One of the men ordered his partner, shucking off the stolen police uniform. The poachers had been tracking the wolf since his last sighting months ago in Arizona. It wasn’t hard to pick up the trail, there had been enough witnesses who could give detailed descriptions of the pair and especially their car. It had taken a while to pick up on their travel patterns, but once they did, setting up a trap was easy. These animals were never very smart when they were on the run.

“Roll the body in the ditch and let’s go before the actual police show up.” The man growled as his partner slung Scott’s limp form into the back of a waiting van.

Years later, Scott wondered what ever happened to the box full of scrawled secrets he’d left behind. Did someone ever find the postcards and decide to send them? Were they burned somewhere with their car and his mother’s body? Were they part of some New Mexican police department’s cold case files? Whatever had happened, he hoped there was someone who took care of his mother while he was gone. He hoped for a green hill and fresh flowers and someone who would remember her name.

The wolf didn’t know how long he spent locked in darkness. When he finally was able to open his eyes without spiraling back down into unconsciousness, his head throbbed and his tongue felt too thick for his mouth. All of his muscles were slow, the remnants of tranquilizers still lingering in his system. The poachers knew how to control their dangerous game and Scott clinked as he moved, heavy chains with silver lined shackles binding him to the floor.

He rubbed his eyes with a groan, trying to focus his blurry vision and reaching a hand out to the bars. A cage? Scott tried to stand up, but there was barely enough room to maneuver himself in the reinforced animal crate.

“If you don’t stop rattling around, they’re gonna shoot you up with more of the good stuff.” A snide voice said next to him and Scott jumped before curling his fingers through the mesh bars of the cage and trying to make out who was speaking.

“Hello?”

“Unless you want more of the good stuff. It makes things a little bit easier when you’re tripping balls.” A dirty face peered back at him, long blonde hair matted down her back and tear streaks cutting through the grime on her cheeks. Scott reached his fingers as far as he could through the cage, the girl reaching back to barely brush her finger tips against his.

“I’m Erica.”

“Scott. Where are we, what do they want with us?”

“What do you think they want? You’re a wolf, right? You must watch tv, you know what happens when they catch us.” She said, sounding resigned.

“You’re a _wolf_?” Scott had never met anyone like him before and stared in shock. She didn’t look much like the picture of another were in his mind, but maybe that was the point. He wasn’t really the hulking violent stereotype himself. She just looked scared, a young woman around his age trying to be brave when he could see the way her hands shook against the bars.

“On second thought, maybe you shouldn’t take another hit. You don’t have enough brain cells to waste.” Erica flashed gold eyes at the boy.

“Sorry, I…I mean, I just never met anyone-”

“And now you have. Congrats, you’ve made a great first impression.” Erica huffed, chains rattling as she sat back against the cage wall. “Not that I was all that impressed to start with.”

“How long have you been here? Where did they find you?”

The girl growled softly, clearly annoyed by all the questions. “I don’t know. Weeks maybe? Months? Does it really matter? We’re here until they find someone to buy us or they cut us up for parts and mount our heads in the wall. Just get comfortable, kid. Until then, we’re best friends.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Scott leaned back against the cage wall and wrapped his arms around his knees. Three years of running and they hadn’t made it. He could still feel the way his mother’s blood felt warm and wet against his face and curled into himself with a sob. _Mom. I need you._

The silence stretched on between them until he could hear the girl shift closer, pressing against the wall closest to his cage. “Scott?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you scared?”

“Very.”

“Good. I didn’t want it to just be me.”

Scott grasped for her again, her cage too far away for his fingers to reach. “You’re not alone. We’ll get through this, we just have to survive.”

“I hope you’re right.”

Scott repeated the word to himself over and over again when lights flooded their room days later. A noose-like lead on the end of a long metal pole was slipped around his neck to control him as the poachers unchained him and dragged him from his cage. The wrestled him down a hall, forcing him to his knees in a too bright room.

The first thing he ever saw of Peter Hale was the shoes, shiny black leather and obviously expensive.

“He’s a little thin.”

Scott shivered at the voice and choked as one of the men yanked the lead around his neck. “He’ll grow, he’s still young. I’d say he’s only about 18 or 19. In my opinion, he’s always going to be lean and fast, but there’s strength in him once he fills out. Give him enough training and you might have yourself a star.”

A hand reached down and curved around Scott’s jaw, gently forcing the boy to look up at his captor. Pale blue eyes searched frightened brown and Scott growled, a low animal warning. Peter smiled, stroking his fingers down the side of the boy’s face.

“He’s defiant, I’ll give him that. There might be something of value in him yet. Alright, get him ready while we talk over the deal. If we can agree on a price, I’d like to have him shipped tonight.”

“Right away, sir.”

The wolf yelped as he was jerked back, thrashing and howling as he fought to free himself before the sharp prick of a tranquilizer dart sent his body sprawling like a broken doll across the floor.


	4. Pet Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Hale is very pleased with his pretty new toy, all he has to do now is break it.

“Scott? Hey Scotty?” There was a snapping noise as the wolf raised his head, exhausted and weak. “You with me, buddy?”

“Stiles?”

The boy grinned, the same wickedly gleeful smile that always promised the best sorts of trouble. He looked the same, a fifteen year old with a fuzzy buzzcut and too many elbows, just like he had the last time Scott had seen him. “What, you know anyone else who could rock this handsome face?” He pursed his lips and mugged for Scott until his friend laughed. “There we go. I didn’t know you could still do that, dude.”

“How are you here, Stiles? Where-, where are we? I-I was…I…” Flashes of memories filtered through and Stiles was quick to shoo them away, grabbing Scott’s face and squeezing his cheeks.

“You worry too much, you always do. You should just be glad to bask in my awesome presence.”

Scott laughed again, shoving the other boy playfully. “I missed your dumb face, you jerk. I have so many things to tell you.”

“Of course you do.” Stiles slung his arm around Scott’s shoulders. “If you missed it so much, maybe you should make out with it for a while.”

“Dude! C’mon.” The wolf snorted and put his hand over Stiles’s face, pushing him away. “You shouldn’t make fun like that.”

“Who’s making fun, I’m dead serious. Look at me and tell me I’m lying, huh? Look at me. Scott, look at me.”

_“Look at me._ ”

Scott blinked his eyes open, staring into cold blue eyes and reared back in surprise. He could barely move, wrists tied to a bar behind his back and knees aching from the hard wooden floor. The whole room felt like it was pressing in on him, Peter had seemed so pleased with himself when he described how he had it specially made for his pets. The walls and floor were lined in some kind of wood, something ash, Scott couldn’t remember. It was supposed to smother his wolf and make it harder to use his strength and Scott could almost feel it constricting around his lungs like a vise, leaving him human weak.

“There we are. Where’d you go, pet?” Peter crooned, tracing his thumb over the wolf’s swollen lips. “I lost you there for a minute. You can’t be tired of our little session yet, can you?”

Scott managed a growl, snapping human teeth at the man’s fingers and earned himself a stinging slap that set his head ringing. He bowed his body in pain, spitting blood on the floor.

“You’re going to learn that I’m a very patient man.” The Hale said, wiping the back of his hand off on a small towel before dabbing a drip of blood from Scott’s lips. “First we’re going to teach you obedience. Then we’re going to teach you how to please me. And then we’re going to make a killer out of you, _pet_.”

The wolf flinched at the nickname, refusing to speak. He’d been locked in this place for months it felt like, maybe years, but it was hard to tell time without clocks. Or windows. He hadn’t even seen the sun in so long that it was starting to feel like the outside world was some sort of dream. Scott hadn’t spoken the entire time, it was the only way he could resist. Peter was so good at being cruel that Scott couldn’t keep himself from screaming when the man wanted him to scream or crying when the he wanted to watch him sob. It was only a matter of time before he broke, he could feel it slowly chipping away at his mind and every day his grip would weaken. Stubborn will had kept him together this long, but no one could last forever.

“You know all this would stop if you said that one little word. I can be very kind to my pets, I’m more than willing to reward you for your progress. Maybe I’ll even let you sleep in a real bed, I’m sure you miss that, don’t you?” Peter stroked his hand through Scott’s hair and the wolf groaned, twitching away from his touch. “And I can punish you for disobedience if I have to. Wouldn’t it be better if you were my good boy? Let me make you feel good.”

Scott closed his eyes and tried to block out the touch and the way it made his skin crawl. This was humiliating to be bound naked and exposed, treated more like an animal than a human for so long.

“Call me master and all this can end.”

Silence was his only answer and Peter sighed, stepping back from the boy and picking up a small controller from a nearby table. “Last chance. I am merciful, after all.” After pausing for a moment, he pressed a button and the wolf jolted forward as the vibrator in his ass flicked on. He was already exhausted, wrung dry and spent by Peter’s “lessons” that left his body oversensitive. The thrum against his prostate was pleasure bordering on agony and he whimpered, fists straining against his bonds as if he could break free.

“I did warn you, pretty thing. I could give you release, you’d like that, right? Take the cock cage off and finally let you come?” He grabbed a handful of Scott’s hair and yanked his head back until the wolf’s back bowed, a sheen of sweat glistening on his skin. “You must be aching for it by now.” The human bent, wrapping a demanding hand around his painfully red cock and twisted the steel cage around it until Scott yelped and squirmed to escape. “One little word and I’ll make it stop.”

Scott grit his teeth and refused to answer. The Hale shrugged, expecting nothing less from his stubborn pet. He’d picked the boy for his defiance and breaking him was the fun part. And he _would_ break, Peter was sure of it. Once he ground down the pieces of the boy to dust, they he could start rebuilding him for something better. He had plans for this boy, he’d picked himself a winner, a fighter. Scott was going to win him a lot of money and prestige in the ring and be such a sweet boy for him at his heel. Pretty and vicious, just as liked.

Peter let go of his captive and turned up the speed on the vibrator. The wolf gasped and leaned forward until his head touched the floor, panting out of his mouth and drooling against the hardwood. He whined, a needy and pathetic sound that he hated himself for.

“I love you like this, boy. All spread wide and begging for me. You know how good you’d look on my cock? I know how much you like it, you always end up screaming when I fuck you into the floor. Is that what you want?”

He chuckled as the wolf nodded, eyes rolled back in his head. _Just make stop_. “Such a good little pup.” Peter pulled the toy from his pet’s slick, greedy hole and laughed again as Scott whimpered for more. “So eager. It’s going to be fun when you finally do break, boy. I’m going to make you beg for me to fuck you and then thank me afterwards.” The Hale unzipped his pants without bothering to undress, stroking himself in one hand as he pressed his thumb into the wolf’s clutch until the boy groaned. “I’m going to make you love me.”

Peter grasped his cock and teased its fat head against Scott’s entrance, catching the lube that dribbled down the cleft of his ass. Slowly, he fucked into the boy in one push, burying himself balls deep. He grasped the wolf’s hips hard enough to bruise the brown skin, knowing the marks would heal long before he was finished enjoying them. He rode the boy hard, slamming into his body and balls slapping wetly with each thrust. Peter came as his pet moaned, wordless and pleading as he filled him. “My sweet little boy.” He breathed, kissing Scott’s sweat stained back as his captive struggled to get back up to his knees without the use of his hands. Pulling himself from the slick heat, Peter caught a drip of cum as it slid free and pressed it back into the wolf.

“I should let you come too, shouldn’t I? Give you a little relief after pleasing me?”

Scott rolled his eyes upwards with the barest nod, tears streaking down his cheeks.

“All you have to do is call me master and I’ll make it stop. No? It’s your choice, pup.” Peter slid the vibrating toy back into Scott’s abused, puffy hole to lock his cum in the boy. It was good that his pet knew who he belonged to, wolves had that special sense of smell. Peter could claim him inside and out. “I guess we start again.” He stood, zipping his pants and smoothing down his clothes, perfectly in control. “Remember, we can stop any time you want.” With a click, he turned the vibrator back on as Scott screamed.


	5. Dog Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After years of training, it's time for Scott's first fight against another wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this particular universe, red eyes are a sign that a werewolf has taken the life and power of another werewolf.

“You’re going to wear yourself out if you keep pacing like that.”

“Shut up.” The wolf growled, stalking the five steps from one side of the cell to the other, back and forth as if the room was magically going to get larger. It wasn’t his normal room, that place didn’t have any windows, but it was larger and more comfortable than this tiny stone prison. It was cold and uncomfortable here without even a blanket to sleep on. There wasn’t anything but a bucket in the corner and the smirking face of a fifteen year old boy mocking him from the other side of the bars.

“All I’m saying is that you should probably take it easy, Scotty. You haven’t eaten in days.”

“Shut _up!_ ” Scott snarled, face twisting into something feral and slamming his hands hard enough against the bars to set them ringing. Stiles didn’t even flinch. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d eaten anything, not since they’d brought him here. It was part of the training he assumed, everything in the past few years had been about training. His master had very specific needs and owning a wolf was an expensive undertaking. It was time he paid back what he owed. The scars never lasted on his body, wounds knitting together beneath dark unbroken skin, but they remained in muscle memory and inscribed in bone. He was lean, thinner than he’d been, but there wasn’t any part of his body that was soft anymore. His master had made sure of that. Scott had already proven he could be a good lap dog, now it was time to test him in the ring.

The wolf fighting rings were illegal, but that didn’t stop the rich and bored from spending too much money on watching their pets spill blood. Peter wanted to show off what his pup could do and it was time to put all of his hard work on display.

“Calm down, Scott. They’re starving you to make you fight harder. You need to calm down and just breathe.”

“You think I don’t know that?” Scott snarled at the boy, eyes flaring yellow. “I know how dog fights work, I know exactly what they’re doing to me.”

“Then you can’t let them win.”

“They’ve already won!” He smashed his hands against the bars, snapping his fangs to try and drive the boy away. “Leave me the fuck alone.”

“Let me help you, Scotty.” Stiles sounded so worried, everything Scott desperately wanted to hear. For a moment he faltered, reaching through the bars towards his friend. He was just out of reach and no matter how far he stretched, he couldn’t quite touch. Reality snapped back with a twisting cramp in his empty stomach and a flash of animal rage.

Scott fisted his hands in his hair, stumbling away from the bars and towards the back of his cell. “You’re not real. Not real, not real. None of this is real. Leave me alone, Stiles.” It was a hallucination, it had to be. Stiles wasn’t real. It was something his brain had put together to help him survive when things hurt too much, it was just another sign that he was going crazy. Had gone crazy. He didn’t even know anymore. The wolf groaned, sliding down the wall and burying his face in his knees.

“You’re gonna be okay.” Stiles crouched down and leaned against the bars. “You’re gonna get through this. We’ve been through shitty stuff before. Remember that time we snuck out in the middle of the night and ran away because they wouldn’t let us be in the same class? We were lost for three days before anyone found us, we could have gotten eaten by bears or fallen in a ravine or something. I was so sunburned by the end of it that I peeled for two weeks.”

“Just go away”

“You can try to push me away all you want, Scott. I’m not leaving you alone here.”

“ _I SAID GO!”_ The wolf was back on his feet, howling at the man who stood watching with arms crossed. That…that wasn’t Stiles. He was older, definitely human and bulky with muscles his tattered, bloodstained tanktop barely covered.

“Sorry, you don’t get to make that decision. It’s time for your fight, I hope you’re ready.” He gestured to his partner who stuck a long metal pole into the cage. Scott snapped and swatted at the weapon, but between the two of them, the humans managed to slip the loop around his neck and pull it so tightly that Scott choked. The door swung open once the wolf was controlled and the yanked him out of the cell, forcing him down a hallway and up a ramp into the brightly light arena.

Someone was speaking over a PA system, the words too loud to make out with his sensitive hearing. The lead was removed from his neck and he was pushed towards the center, stumbling and falling down to his knees. The noise was incredible, there were so many people that the wolf panicked, looking for anywhere to escape. He hadn’t seen anyone except for his master or his handlers in years. He looked desperately for him as if he could beg Peter to take him home and away from this place. Everything smelled foul, soaked in sweat and fear and blood. There was an undercurrent of rot, like something had died. Scott shook, trying to block out his senses and covering his eyes against the glare.

_Please, Master! Please make it stop, I’ll do anything_.

A second door open and another figure stumbled through, easily twice the size of Scott. The stranger’s scent hit the wolf and his entire body reacted by instinct alone, crouching low and drawn tight as a bow string. He’d only met one wolf before, but he’d never reacted this way to Erica. Everything in him screamed _threat_ and _rival_ , a violation of some primal territorial stake that he didn’t understand. Instinct and training, everything his master had done to prepare him for this moment narrowed in a violent tunnel vision. Scott’s eyes burned an angry yellow, thin strands of drool dripping from his mouth as his lips peels back from sharp fangs in a snarl.

“And now for the main event! We have a very special match today, two new contenders to the ring. This is no blood match, this is a fight to the death to settle the long standing feud between the Hales and the Wolcotts. Both animals will fight until only one is standing and the winner will be awarded the pot. Go!” A bell clanged and both wolves winced at the noise.

Scott struggled for control, beating back the hungry rage that crowded out what was left of his humanity. He was not a killer no matter what else Peter had taken from him. He couldn’t do this, there had to be another way. The other wolf was likely as much of a victim as he was, if he could just get through to him, then maybe they could work together and end this without someone getting hurt.

“Listen!” He yelled, holding out his clawed hands and jumping back as the man took a swing at him. “We don’t have to fight for them. We can say no! We’re not animals, we’re human beings.”

His pleas were ignored as the other wolf lept, bowling Scott over in a heap and cutting deep along his abdomen with a sharp claw. The younger man howled in pain, rolling to escape and holding the bleeding gash. “You have to listen to me.” Scott wheezed. “Don’t do this.”

The bigger wolf was too far gone, nothing but a rabid gleam in his yellow eyes. He lashed out again, catching Scott in the arm and sending the young man into the wall. The crowd roared its approval, eager for more blood. With a grimace of pain, Scott managed to get back up to his feet, bare chest grimy, slick with blood and stinging sweat that irritated his wounds. He couldn’t reason with the other wolf, there would be no talking him down.

_Survive._

With a snarl, he launched himself at the other wolf, ignoring the cheer from the crowd. The training had made him strong, but the starvation and the abuse had made him vicious. This wasn’t going to stop without blood and he wasn’t going to die here. Not like this, not like an animal.

_Scott, don’t do this!_ His thoughts still sounded like the boy who haunted him, a touchstone to a life that didn’t exist. It was easier to think about Stiles as just a manifestation of his own madness instead of something flesh and blood that he’d left behind. Stiles was his humanity and it was time he cut the anchor loose or die.

The bigger wolf grappled Scott to the filthy floor of the ring, but the young man kicked his way free. He knocked his rival back, fangs closing around his throat and tearing flesh. The older wolf gagged, hands scrabbling at his ruined neck before slumping over to bleed out at the young man’s feet. Scott spit out the bloody chunks of meat and wiped his chin with the back of his hands. Yellow eyes flickered and filled with red, the sign of a killer marking him forever. He scanned the crowed for his master, finally finding Peter who nodded his smug approval and the wolf shivered in unwelcome pleasure. It was time he found something else to hold on to.  


	6. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott finds a moment's peace with Isaac before Peter Hale reminds him of how far he's fallen.

“Harder, Scott!”

The wolf growled, licking the sweat from Isaac’s neck as he thrust into him. It was an awkward position, the taller man’s legs wrapped tight around his waist and his back bowed almost painfully against the floor. Scott wanted to be careful, but sometimes careful was exactly what they didn’t need. He kissed the deep claw marks across Isaac’s chest, the pale skin bruised almost black in places from his last training session with the new pets.

Isaac was new, one of a handful of wolves the Hale had recently added to his kennel. Scott rarely saw the others, only caught traces of their scent in the house. A part of him was almost glad that his Master’s attention was divided now, but it was quickly followed by the guilt. No one else should have to go through the things he’d lived through and he felt sorry for each and every one.

They’d brought him Isaac only a few weeks ago, a bait dog to keep him ruthless. His handlers would rile him up, keep him hungry and violent before letting him loose on the other man to attack. Isaac was never going to be a fighter, his uses were to keep the rest of them bloodthirsty and in shape but Scott refused to hurt him. The first time they’d brought the cowering wolf into the training ring, Scott had knocked him over, driven almost wild by the scent of his fear. Somehow he clawed himself back into control, and sheltered the other wolf. He snapped at the handlers who tried to separate them, stealing the pain from Isaac’s wounds and keeping him safe.

Peter had eventually allowed Scott to have Isaac, a present for his good behavior. That it kept the both of them calm was an added bonus for the prized fighter of his kennel.

Scott groaned, licking the other wolf’s lips open so he could explore every part of him. Their Master could own their bodies, make them do anything he chose, but he couldn’t have this. It was a stolen moment, a choice they made for themselves that was free from pain. It wasn’t much, but it was all they had and some days, it was all that could keep them from falling apart. They both needed something that didn’t _hurt_.

“Please, Scott.” Isaac begged, voice breathy as he scratched lightly down the other wolf’s back. “I’m so close.”

Peter loved to tease and deny, so Scott chose to be generous. He pulled out and wrapped a hand around both of their cocks, thrusting them together. The slide of skin on skin was slick, Isaac weeping precum. The blond wolf was so eager and pliant, always seeking Scott’s gentle touch and he wanted to make sure he was never something that caused Isaac pain. It didn’t take much to tip Isaac over the edge, the blond crying out as he came across his stomach and Scott adding to the mess a few seconds later. The shorter wolf groaned, dropping beside Isaac on the floor and wiping his cum smeared fingers across his own chest.

“S’good, right?”

“It’s always good, Scott.” Isaac curled his body closer, sharing heat and the brush of oversensitive skin. He knew that Scott stole his pain while they fucked even though he’d never ask for it and his friend would deny it whenever he brought it up. Even carrying so much, the other wolf would take more if it meant keeping someone else from suffering. It was just one more reason he loved Scott McCall.

The door to their room banged open and they both jumped as one of the handlers poked their head in and wrinkled his nose. “Get cleaned up, Mr. Hale would like to see you.”

Scott knew better than to argue and immediately moved to scrub himself clean while Isaac bit his tongue to keep from saying anything. His friend had taught him that surviving was the only important thing. Everything else could be sacrificed.

—-

Peter was waiting for him in his bedroom like usual, busy with something and distracted. The wolf stood quietly, not moving and not speaking until he was addressed, he knew the rules by now. It was over an hour before the Hale finally looked up at his pet and smiled, issuing a single command.

“Sit.”

The wolf sank down to his knees. Obedience came easy now, it was almost second nature. Peter’s will had been written so deeply into his body that he couldn’t separate the human’s wants from his own. Six years was a long time and he’d broken long ago. Peter crossed the room and tipped his pet’s face up to look at him, tracing over Scott’s plush lips with his thumb. The young man was still so pretty now that he wasn’t that scrawny, half-terrified boy he found at the animal market. He’d created something beautiful, a bloody violent masterpiece with an angel’s smile. He could do anything he pleased and Scott would beg him for more. He knew exactly how sweet those lips could be, how warm and wet he was, how tightly the wolf’s body gripped his own. Pain was still an amusement for him, but kindness could cut so much deeper.

Scott’s eyes slid closed with pleasure, nuzzling against the human’s fingers. “There’s my good boy. I’m sorry I’ve been so busy, I’m sure you’ve missed me.”

“Yes, Master.” The word was just as easy as the rest, seared through his brain until there was no doubt left behind. Peter bent to press a kiss to the side of his wolf’s face and smiled.

“How about you keep me company tonight and show me exactly how much you missed me. I know how much you love having a chance to sleep in my bed.”

The young man’s eyes blinked open and he smiled, nodding his head. Sleeping in a bed was a reward and the human was right, Scott did love it. He loved the feel of his Master’s hands when they could be gentle. He loved the praise and the way his body responded to it. He loved that his Master knew exactly how to make him feel so good when he chose to. He loved…

He loved Peter Hale.


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has won, and there's nothing left of Scott but the animal. At least until an impossible rescue.

Scott stretched, trying to get more comfortable and dragged his chains against the floor. The days were mostly quiet now unless there was a match to train for, his Master’s attention taken by newer wolves who needed to be broken. They didn’t realize yet that it was easier to submit, survival was the only real decision they had. You chose to live or you chose to let them kill you. It was lonely without Isaac, his companion given away to the younger Hale as a present, what was his name? Derek, that’s right. The man had never seemed as cruel as his uncle, Scott hoped at least his friend had found somewhere safer to be.

Mostly he waited for his Master to call him, finding small and subtle ways to resist before a single command could bring him down to his knees. Peter had shaped him into a monster, the worst part was that sometimes, he didn’t even mind.

There was a strange sound outside the door, muffled shouts and the sound of running footsteps in another part of the estate. He held his breath, listening. Something was wrong, there was a odd sort of tension in the air and a scent almost like…gunpowder.

Scott scooted back into the corner of his windowless room as far as the chains would allow and crouched, keeping absolutely still. Whatever was happening out there, if he could just stay quiet, maybe no one would know he was here.

He never did seem to have much luck.

The door rattled before it was banged open and the wolf threw up his hand as the bright beam of the flashlight momentarily blinded him. He snarled a warning, fingers already lengthening into claws before the voice sent the entire world listing sideways. He  _knew_  that voice, it haunted him from the edges of his madness and taunted him about a life that never existed. One with a sun and a mother and a best friend who didn’t look anything like that scrawny boy with a buzzcut. Just a single word after eleven years and suddenly everything changed.

“Scott-”

**Author's Note:**

> You can read Rune's stuff [Here](http://fightingforthepack.tumblr.com/) and find her on tumblr at [ Runicscribbles](http://runicscribbles.tumblr.com)


End file.
